1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electron absorber layer and a method for applying an electron absorber layer to a substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method of the above type is disclosed in United States Published Patent Application No. 2008/0112538. In this method, the electron absorber layer is formed from a carbide, nitride or oxide, or alternatively from a metal. Metals cited in the publication are molybdenum, rhenium, zirconium, beryllium, nickel, titanium, niobium or copper.